Brandywine
by Liz Huisman
Summary: A history, of sorts.


Title: Brandywine

Author: Liz Huisman

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Should I ever actually claim to own these characters, you have my permission to flog me silly.

Summary: A history, of sorts.

A/N: Hello. I've been gone a long time from ff.net. 'Tis said, but true. Well, I'm back. That's right!

Anyway… here's my latest story. (I'll be working on continuing 'Abyssinia' and 'In Summer' soon, too.) It's a history; it digs deeper into the lives of Drogo and Primula Baggins. It starts in the year 1355 S.A., at the wedding of Drogo and Primula, and will continue on, through the birth of Frodo, the death of Drogo and Primula, and all the times in between. This is a WIP, but I'm giving you the first chapter now. Because of Van. Thank him.

The only characters I own are a few silly Bracegirdles. Just go by that, if you can't find the character in the Appendices, I made it up. And I made up *VERY* few characters. So, with that, onward!

**_'1355'_**

_Rethe 7_

          "… and to Mr. Drogo Baggins, I give the hand of Miss Primula Brandybuck, with the approval of Mr. Gorbadoc Brandybuck and Mrs. Mirabella Took Brandybuck. To Miss Primula Brandybuck, I give the hand of Mr. Drogo Baggins, with the blessing of Mr. Fosco Baggins and Mrs. Ruby Bolger Baggins.

          "On this day, March the seventh in the year of thirteen hundred and fifty-five, at the residence of Mr. Bilbo Baggins, Master of Bag End, I officially announce the marriage of Mr. Drogo Baggins and Miss Primula Brandybuck.

          "In accordance to the tradition of the Shire, I announce that these to fine hobbits may make the kiss that shall be the seal of their marriage."

          Much clapping, cheering, and whistling occurred as Gorbadoc Brandybuck, Master of Buckland, and father to Miss Primula, finished his narrative and the couple kissed. 

          "The great feast awaits you in the large dining area outside of Bag End!" proclaimed Gorbadoc. Drogo and Primula led the way, followed by Gorbadoc and Mirabella, Fosco and Ruby, and then the rest of the guests.

          For it had been the wedding present of Mr. Bilbo Baggins, to his second cousin Drogo and first cousin Primula to hold the wedding at Bag End, with he, Fosco Baggins, and Gorbadoc Brandybuck each providing some of the music and food. The gift had been well accepted, but with Primula's father being the Master of Buckland, there were a great many people to invite.

          It had then been the idea of Bilbo to hold the ceremony indoors, with closely related family members and friends. Then the post-wedding feast would be held outdoors (where the Long-Expected Party would one day be held) for the people who attended the ceremony, along with many more distantly related family, and many more friends.

          While most agreed Bilbo Baggins was very much 'queer' after his recent adventures with dwarves and dragons and such, both Gorbadoc Brandybuck and Fosco Baggins much liked Bilbo. Gorbadoc's Took wife, Mirabella (who happened to be the youngest of the Old Took's daughters, and the sister of Bilbo's mother, Belladonna) much-admired Bilbo, and had gotten much out of him concerning his adventures. She then passed it along to her husband, who, though not having any of the real Took-blood in him, much admired Bilbo as well. For Gorbadoc was a Brandybuck, and they were also adventurous, though the spirit was not nearly as strong, and far fewer Brandybucks went on such adventures as the Tooks did. But Gorbadoc's father, Marmadoc, was one of the few adventurous Brandybucks who did go on adventures, and had gone on many, even once in a great while taking a young Gorbadoc along.

          But much of Bilbo's 'queerness' had been forgotten the day and much of his generosity had been remembered, and everyone agreed that Bilbo Baggins was indeed a 'fine hobbit of high regard'.

          "This is some mighty fine ale!" Odo Proudfoot exclaimed to his good friend and cousin by marriage, Fosco Baggins.

          "In certainly is some of Bilbo's finest!" agreed Fosco.

          "To Bilbo, and his health!" proclaimed Adalgrim Took, draining his glass. Odo and Fosco did the very same.

          On another end of the feasting pavilion, others were commenting on the downright disgraceful way Otho and Lobelia Sackville-Baggins had been treating 'poor Bilbo'.

          "Disgusting, it is, really!" declared Rorimac Brandybuck (who was to be known later as 'Old Rory'). "After all the kindness Bilbo has shown them, allowing them to come back to Bag End!"

          "Downright despicable," agreed Hugo Boffin.

          "I'm rather ashamed to say that I'm related," said Bingo Baggins.

          "Aye, friend, you are very right in saying that," said Dudo Baggins. "On the Baggins side, Otho is my second cousin, you know. And he's my first cousin by marriage, for my sweet Pansy is his cousin."

          "My deepest sympathies," replied Posco Baggins.

          "Attention, attention!" cried Gorbadoc Brandybuck, in an attempt to get the attention of all the guests. When he failed, Bilbo stood up and cried for everyone to 'give Master Gorbadoc the floor!'

          "Many thanks, Bilbo," said Gorbadoc as guests found seats to listen from. "Well, friends, family, I, on behalf of Fosco and Ruby Baggins, and my wife Mirabella, would like to announce that our newly united children, Drogo and Primula, shall be returning to Brandy Hall to live, and hopefully, raise their family! I'd like to thank you all for coming, and as a present, Bilbo has graciously paid for a bottle of marvelous ale for each of you here!"

          Many loud claps and cheers followed this announcement.

          After much more celebrating and feasting that evening, satisfied guests began to leave, their bottles of fine ale in hand. Many who lived farther away were retiring to The Green Dragon in Bywater for the night, with the exception of Gorbadoc and Mirabella Brandybuck, Fosco and Ruby Baggins, and Drogo and Primula Brandybuck, who were to stay at Bag End.

          After Mirabella, Ruby, and Drogo and Primula settled in for the night (with Drogo and Primula's room being far away from the rest), Gorbadoc, Fosco, and Bilbo remained in the living room, sipping on a bottle of Old Winyards (laid down by Bilbo's father, Bungo).

          "You both are quite lucky to have such fine children," commented Bilbo. "And may you have many fine grandchildren!" he continued in a toasting manner.

          "Well, thank you, Bilbo!" said Fosco, smiling.

          "And thank you for hosting the wedding! It turned out so nice; my Primula has got to be the happiest and luckiest hobbit lass in the Shire!"

          "Of course, of course!" exclaimed Bilbo. "Now, if you would excuse me, I am very tired! If you could put out the fire when you're ready to turn in, I would much appreciate it."

          "Of course, friend Bilbo! To your health!" toasted Fosco, then draining his glass. Gorbadoc did the same.

          "I am going to turn in myself," he said. "We're leaving rather early tomorrow."

          "Goodnight, then!" said Bilbo. He left the room and went back to his own bedroom. Fosco put out the fire, and he and Gorbadoc retired to their rooms as well.

*

_Rethe 8_

          Early the next morning, Bilbo awoke to the smell of coffee. He went into the kitchen to find all his guests gathered around the table.

          "Well, good morning, Bilbo!" exclaimed Fosco. "We were just about to wake you! As a thank-you for all your hospitality, we made you an extra-special breakfast."

          Bilbo smiled and took a seat. "Everything looks just wonderful!" he proclaimed as he began to dish food onto his plate.

          Right before nine o'clock, after Mirabella and Ruby had cleaned up the dishes, Bilbo's guests began to get ready to set off.

          "I thank you, Cousin Bilbo, for allowing us to stay at your home, and for everything you've done," said Drogo kindly as the group headed out the door.

          "Of course! It made me happy to have so many people around here again! You make sure and come back for a visit sometime!"

          "Will do!"

          After a chorus of 'good-byes' and 'farewells', and all the sort, Bilbo settled down into his nice, comfy armchair with a cup of tea. Outside, he could hear the sound of his new gardener, Hamfast Gamgee, cutting his grass.

          Bilbo had nearly fallen into a light nap when he heard someone loudly tapping on his door.

          "Half a minute!" he cried, fully coming to and putting his teacup in the kitchen. He raced over to the door and opened it. Bilbo's eyes sprang wide when he saw the faces of the visitors.

          "Gandalf! And look, Balin! Come in, come in!" He moved out of their way, so they could hang their cloaks on the pegs behind the door.

          "Would you like any tea?" offered Bilbo as they settled into the living room.

          "Tea would be nice, yes," said Gandalf.

          "Fine, and a seed cake too, if you could manage," said Balin with a smile.

          "Of course, of course!"

          A few minutes later, Bilbo went back into the living room, carrying a tray with three cups of tea and a small stack of seed cakes.

          "Bilbo, I'm curious… who is the hobbit that is trimming your lawn? I don't recognize him," said Gandalf, taking his teacup (given to Bilbo by Gandalf himself, for visits such as this, because regular hobbit-size teacups were just too small for him).

          "That's my new gardener, Hamfast Gamgee. Took over for Old Tolman a few months ago, when Old Tolman's knees went bad. Nice young fellow, got a wife at home. Very good at keeping my gardens nice." Bilbo paused a moment to sip his tea.

          "So what brings you around Gandalf? And Balin?"

          "Just visiting and old friend, Bilbo. It's been a few years," said Gandalf. "So tell me, you looks so happy right now! What has happened?"

          "Yesterday, I hosted the wedding of my cousin Primula of my mother's side, and my cousin Drogo of my father's side. They had left not an hour before you arrived!"

          "Wonderful!"

          "Bilbo, you haven't changed a hair since I last saw you!" said Balin kindly.

          "Nor have you, Balin!"

          They sat for a few moments, munching on seed cakes and sipping tea. As Balin drained his teacup, he turned to Bilbo.

          "So, Bilbo, do you expect to visit us at the Mountain again? I know everyone would enjoy a visit from you."

          Bilbo looked at him. "We shall see, friend." He sighed thoughtfully. "We shall see."

TBC


End file.
